


То, что не расскажет

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Эрик был убийцей, преисполненным чувством мести, и считал, что лучше людей, он нравился Чарльзу больше, чем тогда, когда был его единственным другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что не расскажет

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку с кинкфеста: "evil!Чарльз/Эрик. Иллюзия об ужасном детстве - не единственная, которую внушил Чарльз Эрику, и не последняя. Кошмары. В постельной сцене - если автор ее предусмотрит - особый кинк на зеркала и шрамы, в любой трактовке".

Тёмные круги под глазами. Лицо – осунувшееся и бледное, и, конечно же, Чарльз ещё не успел привыкнуть к нему. Он хмурится, разглядывая своё отражение, поправляет лацканы пиджака, задумчиво проводит пальцами по круглым металлическим пуговицам, медлит, прикусывает нижнюю губу, будто бы ждёт чего-то, хочет, но не решается спросить.  
– Чарльз, такси уже здесь, – напоминает Эрик, – больше четверти часа. – Он старается не показывать раздражение, наблюдает, стоя позади в нескольких шагах от него и держа в руках пальто Чарльза и шарф. – Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь сказать мне. Я же твой друг.  
Эрик понимает, что, сколько бы ни повторял это сейчас, для Чарльза он – незнакомый человек, с которым ничего не связывает. Пока никто.  
– Документы подписывала моя сестра? – неуверенно спрашивает Чарльз. – Рейвен Даркхолм?  
– Да. Твоя сестра.  
– Я не раз слышал это имя, но не видел её…  
Эрик удивился бы, если бы за то время, что Чарльз провёл в больнице, Рейвен пришла бы его навестить.  
– Вы поссорились перед аварией. – Он не говорит «Она уехала» или «Она слегла с простудой», всё равно, когда вернутся домой, встретят Рейвен. Обманывать нужно умело, ложь должна быть близка к правде. – Я считаю, из-за ерунды. Не разговаривай с ней на эту тему, будет лучше и тебе, и ей.  
Чарльз встречается с ним взглядом в зеркале, насторожено хмурится.  
– Почему мы поссорились?  
Эрик подходит к нему, оставляет пальто на стуле, накидывает шарф Чарльзу на шею, проводит по плечам – делая вид, что поправляет плохо сидящий пиджак, – чуть сдавливает, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла.  
– Ты не принимал во внимание её желания. Ты навязывал свои. Можно так сказать.  
– Ты считаешь это ерундой? – Чарльз пробует отстраниться, и Эрик поднимает руки, отпуская его.  
– Я расскажу тебе подробно по дороге домой.  
– Расскажи мне обо всём, – просит Чарльз, оборачиваясь к нему. – Помоги мне вспомнить… вас… и себя.  
– Конечно, Чарльз, – еле слышно отвечает Эрик, стараясь дышать ровно, и, чтобы не стоять так близко, отступает на шаг, – я расскажу тебе всё, – врёт он.

Эрик расскажет: за эту неделю ему слишком часто снилось, как он теряет Чарльза, как тот погибает в автокатастрофе на трассе, не доезжая до Бингемтона всего несколько миль, и сам поверит, что авария была на самом деле, и много раз видел смерть Чарльза, а не свою.

Эрик не расскажет, как…  
…стоял перед домом на яркой, изумрудной траве, ноги утопали в ней по щиколотки, а с тёмного, затянутого тучами неба обрушивался дождь. Эрик не мог пошевелиться, будто бы завяз в трясине. Пропустил тот момент, когда похожий на реальность сон превратился в сюрреалистический кошмар. От дождя захлёбывался, тонул, сквозь пелену воды видел, как смывались краски – с травы, с деревьев, как исчезало всё вокруг.  
Чарльз сделал глоток виски, не сводя с Эрика внимательного взгляда. Поставил стакан на край шахматного столика, улыбнулся только губами.  
– У тебя интересные сны, – сказал Чарльз. – Потрясающе яркие. Прости, я не удержался и подсмотрел.  
Он мог бы не извиняться: они давно выяснили все вопросы с доверием. К тому же, теперь не нужно было ничего объяснять.  
– Значит, ты понимаешь, что меня беспокоит больше всего.  
– Весна, – тихо рассмеялся Чарльз, но глаза у него всё также оставались серьёзными. – Я, честное слово, не понимаю, почему.  
Эрик прожил здесь осень и зиму – с октября до января. Он не был весной – той поздней весной, полной цвета, запахов и звуков, – ни в Уэстчестере, ни в этом штате, ни в США. Но она ему снилась не в первый раз и умирала вместе с ним под проливным дождём.  
– Мало ли что может сниться… – Чарльз вздохнул и, подперев подбородок ладонью, склонился над шахматной доской. – Это всего лишь кошмар. А ты, мой друг, слишком много думаешь об этом.  
– Я помню… – Эрик чувствовал себя дураком, – как стоял перед домом босиком, я слышал вдалеке гром…  
– Я мог бы помочь тебе избавиться от кошмаров, но не стану. Допустим, ты просто ждёшь её, – Чарльз посмотрел на него. – Хочешь пережить её здесь. Со мной. Не снова, а в первый раз, и беспокоит это тебя, потому что боишься показаться... слишком сентиментальным. Ведь так, Эрик? Ты знаешь, что я прав.  
Как и всегда.

Эрик не расскажет, что…  
…в тот день они встали раньше всех.  
На кухне Чарльз заварил чай, а Эрик бегло просмотрел утреннюю газету. Они беседовали о планах на день, новостях, погоде. Даже немного отстранённо, будто бы просто друзья, и не было у них ночи – этой, как и других.  
Эрик, сидя напротив, задумчиво наблюдал, как Чарльз осторожно поворачивал на блюдце чашку, чтобы удобнее взять её за ручку, а после делал медленный глоток чая, чуть прикрывая глаза.  
– Что? – Чарльз отставил от себя чашку. – Ты скажешь, почему так смотришь на меня? – склонив голову набок, он улыбнулся.  
– Я не знаю, как объяснить, – ответил Эрик.  
Он замолчал, глядя на сплетённые в замок пальцы Чарльза.  
– Твои жесты, взгляды, – продолжил через паузу. – Я мог их изучить за полгода? Как ты улыбаешься, Чарльз… Не говоря о том, что мне иногда кажется – мы даже думаем одинаково. Бывает, мне сложно поверить, что мы знакомы не всю жизнь.  
– Ради бога, Эрик, – фыркнул Чарльз. – Ты не веришь, что судьба свела столь близких по духу людей?  
Эрик, в самом деле, не встречал никого, кто был бы с ним так схож. Их взгляды и принципы. У них была одни цели, и выбирали они одинаковые средства.  
– А как тебе такая версия, если не веришь в случайность? – Чарльз рассмеялся. – Мы знали друг друга с детства, почти всю жизнь. Мы были лучшими друзьями, хоть бывало, ссорились. У нас было много общих планов на будущее, но как-то ты решил, что у нас слишком не совпадают эти самые средства, и нам лучше распрощаться. Но я был против.  
– И что сделал ты? – с интересом спросил Эрик, поддерживая его игру.  
– Изменил тебя так, что и мне кажется – мы думаем одинаково. Теперь со мной тот, кто всегда со мной соглашается.  
– Не всегда, а так чудесная история, – вздохнул Эрик. – Помнишь свой странный приступ гуманизма?  
Когда Чарльз хотел оставить Шоу жизнь, но всё-таки разрешил Эрику его убить, и сам помог.  
Чарльз усмехнулся.  
– Раз ты напомнил... Оставить его в живых не было актом милосердия. Вакцина Хэнка к тому времени была готова, и я хотел её испробовать на Шоу, но посчитал, что это слишком рискованно. Если бы вакцина не заблокировала его способности, он бы уничтожил всё вокруг. В том числе, нас. Видишь, я не более гуманен, чем ты.  
– Но более расчётлив, – удивился Эрик. И самим планам Чарльза, и тому, что тот не поставил его в известность.  
– Прости. Я скрыл от тебя что-то в первый и в последний раз, – голос Чарльза звучал искренне, но всё равно неприятное чувство не оставляло Эрика.  
До того момента, как Чарльз, лукаво прищурившись, приподнялся, наклонился через стол, взял Эрика пальцами за подбородок и поцеловал.

Эрик не расскажет, что…  
…шрам он не помнил – длинный, на предплечье, видимо, был глубокий порез, не из тех, которые просто не заметишь, и случилось это не так давно.  
– Аргентина, – шепнул ему на ухо Чарльз, – тот бар, странно, что ты забыл. Blut und Ehre. Кровь и честь. Тебя ранили ножом те несчастные, всего лишь подчинявшиеся приказам, ублюдки.  
Чарльз кончиками пальцев скользнул по шраму, и кожу обожгло от холода стали: Эрик вспомнил лезвие, полоснувшее по руке, и вспышку боли.  
– Мог повредить сильнее, – Чарльз прижал его ладонь к прокладной поверхности столешницы. – Знаешь, нервы или сухожилия. Тебе повезло.  
Эрик уже слышал раньше эти слова, но вспоминать, от Чарльза или кого-то другого, и когда, он не хотел.  
– А тем ублюдкам – нет, – Чарльз щекотно усмехнулся ему в шею, быстро провёл руками вниз по его груди, животу. Стянув тонкую шерстяную ткань в кулак, вытащил край свитера из брюк. – Одного ты убил ножом, двоих застрелил, они заслужили смерть.  
В этот момент он даже пугал. Какую-то часть Эрика на ничтожно малую долю времени, пока Чарльз, прижавшись к нему теснее, не нащупывал пряжку ремня.  
Дверь в ванную комнату – металлические петли, замок, ручки. Эрик, повернувшись к ней и коротко взмахнув рукой, захлопнул её.  
– Меня возбуждает, когда вершится правосудие, – Чарльз сжал его член, и Эрик шумно выдохнул. Чарльз прикусил кожу на его шее и тут же облизал след от своих зубов. – Меня возбуждает, когда его вершишь ты. Всё – что связано с тобой. Меня возбуждаешь ты.  
Тяжело, отрывисто дыша, Эрик чуть отстранился назад. Ванная комната неудобная и тесная, и лучше бы они вернулись в спальню, но Чарльз пробормотал:  
– Нет, здесь, – и встретился в зеркале с Эриком взглядом. От этих, затуманенных от желания, глаз пересыхало в горле, и подкашивались ноги.  
– Как хочешь, – прошептал Эрик, прогнулся и опёрся о стену рукой. А потом стискивал зубы, чтобы не стонать от толчков, жалко не всхлипывать, поддавался назад, наконец-то в своей жизни, похожей на когда-то разбитое и собранное из осколков зеркало, он – должен был признать – нашёл того, кому с удовольствием подчинялся.  
Ночью ему снова приснился кошмар. В этот раз Эрик не умирал перед домом под проливным дождём той странной, слишком похожей на настоящую, весной.  
Он стоял в гостиной перед зеркалом и в отражении видел Чарльза позади себя. Чарльз презрительно поджимал губы, прищуривался, высокомерно смотрел сверху вниз, и Эрик чувствовал нарастающую ярость внутри себя. От неё вибрировал воздух, плавился, гнулся металл – статуэтки, пепельница, каминная решётка. Рама зеркала дрожала и сжималась, и отражение шло трещинами.  
Проснувшись, Эрик некоторое время лежал, глядя в прочерченный лунными бликами потолок. Потом перевернулся набок: Чарльз спал рядом, держа одну ладонь под подушкой, другую – на одеяле перед собой.  
Прислушиваясь к его размеренному дыханию, Эрик вспоминал, как во сне зеркало треснуло и разлетелось на осколки, и, когда он вздёрнул руку, чтобы защитить лицо, один пропорол кожу. Та боль казалась более реальной, и голос Чарльза, дрожащий не то от злости, не то от переживаний за себя или Эрика. «Ты всегда был идиотом. Тебе повезло».  
Об этом он предпочёл пока забыть.

Эрик не расскажет, что…  
…Рейвен сама предложила поехать с ним в Балтимор. Чарльз был слишком занят, с лёгкостью их отпустил и даже согласился, что идея изобразить супружескую пару, в общем-то, не так уж и плоха.  
Рейвен не разговаривала с Эриком всю дорогу до вокзала, если и отвечала на вопросы, то невпопад. Только когда поезд тронулся, и прошло не менее часа пути, Рейвен расстегнула сумочку и достала какую-то бумажку, положила на столик перед Эриком, пригладила.  
– Старая вырезка из газеты. Ничего занятного, если подумать. Мальчик выиграл в лотерею и пожертвовал приз.  
– И?  
Она приложила указательный палец к губам. В коридоре, рядом с купе, кто-то остановился. Эрик слышал голоса – вкрадчивый мужской и мелодичный женский. Потом – удаляющие шаги. Люди ушли.  
– Ты совсем выжила из ума?  
– Хоть я и понимаю, сейчас мы далеко, – прошептала Рейвен. – Он бы не обрадовался, если бы узнал, что я пошла против него.  
– Мы выйдем на следующей станции, – сказал Эрик. Он не собирался выслушивать вздор. – Ты вернёшься домой. Я всё сделаю сам.  
Рейвен покачала головой и придвинула к нему газетную вырезку. Эрик прищурился. Мелкий шрифт на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге сложно было разобрать. Лицо на фотографии было знакомо.  
– Только моим словам ты бы, конечно, не поверил. Найти эту газетёнку было сложно. Но не так сложно, как скрыть что-то от телепата. Я так понимаю, мне повезло, что он, – Рейвен хмыкнула, – был занят тобой.  
«Эрик Леншерр» – прочёл он.  
– Сорок пятый год, твоё имя и… это же твоё лицо? Ты мог быть в это время в Нью-Йорке?  
Эрик молчал, и Рейвен продолжила говорить:  
– Позволю предположить, что кто-то не просто стёр тебе память, но и создал тебе новую жизнь. Жизнь, где, среди всего прочего, ты виновен в смерти своей матери. Знаешь кто?  
Эрик с силой сжал виски, чтобы унять головную боль.  
– Тебе это зачем?  
– Даже не спрашиваешь кто? Значит, сам уже догадывался. Эмма говорила, что ложные воспоминания – сложная штука. К тому же, чтобы сделать так, как нужно, Чарльз тогда был слишком зол. Ты вспомнишь, Эрик, прошлой весной, ты собирался уехать. Не знаю, что вы друг другу наговорили, но шум стоял… Эмма – та, что тебе поможет, как помогла мне, а мы ей поможем избавиться от Чарльза. Она ждёт нас в Балтиморе...  
Эрик закрыл глаза. Её голос на какое-то время слился со стуком колёс, и слов было не разобрать.

Конечно, о мутантах Эрик расскажет сразу, как вернутся из больницы домой, и, разумеется, о школе, от него Чарльз должен узнать, что обычный человек сделал для своей сестры и таких, как она.

Эрик не расскажет, что…  
…отказался его убивать.  
– Благородный поступок, – Чарльз криво усмехнулся.  
Эрик вглядывался в его лицо, замечая побочные действия чёртовой вакцины: губы дрожали, лоб покрылся испариной.  
– Только не говори, что ты беспокоишься, – процедил свой зубы Чарльз. – И меня лучше убить. Потому что, даже без телепатии и со связанными руками… я всё равно опасен… для тебя, друг мой.  
Повернув голову, он прислонился виском к шершавой поверхности стены, сделал несколько судорожных хриплых вдохов. В его спутанных волосах была видна запекшаяся кровь. Эрик собирался ещё бить. Чарльз должен быть похожим на человека, который попал в аварию.  
Рейвен говорила, что эта затея ей не нравилась. Чарльза, пусть беспомощного и не помнящего ничего, она всё равно боялась, и не хотела его здесь терпеть, после того, что он сделал ей. И она не была уверена, что память, которую ему сотрёт Эмма, никогда не вернётся, а действие вакцины – Рейвен в этом совершенно не разбиралась, но вдруг обратимый процесс? Чарльза, по её словам, лучше было бы убить. Машину, которую собирался разбить Эрик, ей было жаль больше.  
– Когда ты был убийцей… – прошептал Чарльз, – преис… пол… ненным мести… и считал, что лучше людей… ты мне больше нравился… Чем, когда был… – он закрыл глаза.  
Когда был единственным другом.  
Часы показывали без четверти девять – скоро вернётся Эмма.  
Эрик рывком поднял его на ноги и прижал к стене. Чарльз, ожидая удара, втянул голову в плечи и зажмурился сильнее.

Эрик расскажет, что когда-то они были лучшими друзьями, и уверен – станут ими снова.


End file.
